Conclave:Acrid
The Acrid is a Grineer weapon unlockable through Bio Lab Research in the dojo. It is a toxic weapon system that delivers toxin-filled flechettes, rather similar to the rounds from the Boltor. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: * Innate damage. ** 25% bonus damage to Ferrite Armor - effective against Grineer units equipped with it. ** Toxin damage ignores Shields and deals 50% bonus damage to Flesh - effective against Corpus. **Has 100% proc chance on each hit, which occurs in addition to procs from the weapon's status chance. *Fast reloading speed. *High rate of fire. *Perfect accuracy. *Decent ammo efficiency due to the damage over time effect. *No recoil. *Can use the Acrid-exclusive mod. Disadvantages: *Needles have a travel time. **Delay and small size of the needles can make it difficult to hit moving targets at a distance. * Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. *May take time to completely kill enemies, if relying on DoT. *Cannot proc status more than once per bullet. Thus, the 10% status chance will only proc if the weapon is modded with additional elements. * DoT is only affected by base damage and damage (adding elemental damage besides will not increase it) * damage deals less damage to Robotics, Machinery and Fossilized. *Low critical chance. Notes *As of a recent update, the Acrid is no longer silent. It appears to be actually quite loud in game terms. This can still be countered by using the mod. *The Acrid leaves a stackable damage-over-time (DoT) effect due to its proc, which ticks 9 times over 9 seconds. Each tick deals Toxin damage. *Enemies disintegrate when killed, similar to Saryn's Miasma. This effect is unique to the Acrid and is not shared with other weapons like the Torid or the Embolist. *As of , the toxin mixture in the barrel is affected by the Acrid's energy color, and the tiny explosion effect on needle impact. Note that the explosion effect is purely cosmetic. *As of , the effect's DoT scales with the Acrid's base damage, including toxin damage mods. For example, , , , and Faction Damage Mods directly affect the DoT. Damage per tick is 50% of this base damage. *Even if the weapon is modded to no longer deal damage on-hit, toxin mods like still increase the damage of the DoT. *Considering its accuracy and effectiveness, slotting a won't be necessary unless you're playing long sessions of Survival or Defense. *Despite its incredibly high base accuracy the Acrid's accuracy value is heavily degraded by well beyond what the mod's penalty would suggest, making the weapon highly inaccurate as a result. *'To clarify on how the weapon proc works:' the weapon will proc toxin on every single shot, even if another elemental status procs. So if you mod the weapon to deal only corrosive damage using an electricity mod, the weapon will proc toxin on every shot, and have a chance for corrosive procs. The proc chance listed on the weapon is actually for any other elemental damage that is created by the weapon. It cannot proc toxin twice with one shot. Tips *Because no bullet can proc the same status twice, status chance only comes into play when additional elements are added. To take advantage of this status chance, add other elemental mods such as to create a chance for procs on top of procs. *Semi-automatic firing can be countered by simply adding an alternative way of firing on 'scroll up' or 'scroll down' through the key binding customization. *Getting headshots will not only double the damage of the weapon, but double the resulting damage ticks as well. * can cause proc length to triple; stacking shots quickly on enemies will cause their health to quickly succumb to thousands of damage a second, with players able to stack many shots at once before the first damage tick expires. Trivia *Before , equipping Saryn, Mire, Torid and Acrid would give you the only loadout consisting solely of toxin-based attacks. *As of the Acrid is physically the largest handgun in Warframe. *One definition for "acrid" is "sharp and harsh or unpleasantly pungent in taste or odor", likely owing to the gun's toxin-based damage. *The Acrid has written in Grineer near the barrel, this translates to "Obey". *The Acrid also has written in Grineer near the bottom of the weapon, this translates to "Rot". *Inside of a Chem Lab, a holographic Acrid can be seen, similar to many other Grineer weapons. *The Acrid is the only non-Infested weapon available via the Bio Lab. *A tiny Grineer emblem is visible on both sides of the weapon's receiver. Media 2013-11-21_00004 - Copy.jpg|Acrid default stats post Update 11 & Damage 2.0 Acrid3.png AcridColoured.png acrid sidearm on leg.png|Acrid as sidearm carried on the leg 640px-Warframe_acrid_arsenal.png Warframe 2013-11-01 23-56-27-81.png acriddarthmufin.png RPM- ep.2- Acrid (Warframe) Warframe Acrid 2.0 Warframe Damage 2.0 ACRID Base Build Warframe Acrid Pro Builds 4 Forma Update 14.10.2.1 Warframe Acrid Build Guide w Toxic Sequence Mod (U15.5.3) Patch History *Acrid is now available for use in Conclave. *Fixed Acrid’s dissolve ending too early, preventing corpses from being destroyed. *Fix an issue where the Acrid's dissolve would stop prematurely, preventing the corpses from being destroyed. *Fixed the Acrid's Toxin DoT not applying to Osprey enemies. *Acrid: Toxic Sequence: adds 50% status duration. *Base damage increased from 20 to 35. *Critical Chance increased from 2.5% to 5%. *Crit multiplier increased from 1.5x to 2x. *Reduced Acrid damage multiplier from 1 to 0.25 *Increased damage to compensate for Damage 2.0. *Fixed Acrid weapon not doing damage over time. *Corrupted Heavy Caliber mod now works with Acrid. *Acrid now uses energy color. *Added custom reload sound for Acrid. *Fixed Acrid DOT numbers not showing up on capture target, and death affect not replicating. *Fixed Acrid’s DOT not always working on client. *Fixed Hornet Strike not affecting DOT from the Acrid. *Fixed Acrid darts not disappearing. *Fix for Capture Target being dissolved by Acrid, becoming un-capturable. *Introduced. }} Last Updated: See also * , an Acrid exclusive Syndicate mod. es:Acrid de:Acrid fr:Acrid